Aiden Keeley
Appearance General Appearance Aiden is a young man with a height a little below average, a slim but muscular build and fair skin tone. He has short, spiky burgundy red hair with choppy bangs that hang over his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp and a dull grey in color. Costumed Appearance His hero costume is comprised of a tight, navy turquoise bodysuit with a red X streaming across his chest. He sports white bracers on his lower arms, styled in a cage pattern, and a blue belt with a pouch attached on either side. The materials the suit is made from, makes the suit resistant to his flames, therefore Aiden cannot burn off his hero costume. Personality Aiden is a crude, arrogant, short-tempered, and aggressive person. Determined for victory, he is incredibly focused on achieving his own authentic victories and has learned to never underestimate his opponents. Aiden is not only very athletic and talented at fighting, but also very intelligent and extremely perceptive, capable of strategic planning and quick improvising. He doesn't hesitate to act when the time calls for it, and can sometimes be impulsive in combat, but has also displayed the capability to step back and think about the situation before acting. Aiden tends to disregard the notion that Quirks shouldn't be used in public, and will activate his Quirk for a number of reasons, such as to intimidate someone, to punctuate a point, out of frustration, or even if he just feels like showing off. Although he possesses all of these brash traits, Aiden can also be a great friend once you get to know him. Character Background Born in into a normal family, and as an only son, growing up was normal for Aiden. He got along with everyone in school although he would occasionally boss around and bully certain students to prove a point or to prove that he’s better. His mother and father were loving, and when his quirk manifested, it was hard to deal with and manage, however his father was there to guide him and try to help in any way he could, since his father also had a similar quirk. Although it took sometime for Aiden to finally get the handle of his quirk, he would never doubt his quirk and always seemed to show it off. After getting a handle of his quirk, Aiden continued to push himself, training himself and trying to find new ways of combat and useful uses for his quirk. His inspiration for becoming a hero was the Number one hero, due to this Aiden decided to test his luck and managed to enroll into U.A, passing his entrance exam. Character Aspects # Competitive # _____________ # _____________ Stat Points Quirk Devil's Footprint This quirk allows the ability to ignite, and utilize flames from their feet. When ignited, the feet can be used for excelled proficiency in the users mobility, as this allows the user to fly or glide across the floor rapidly, and also for combat. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Return to Character Page Template. Contributions licensed as CC-BY-SA. More details. Follow My ToolsCustomizeShortcuts